


Stopwatch Fantasies

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, OC - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: When your psychosexual therapist brings up hypno-therapy as a possible cure to your dysfunctional sex drive, do you oblige his requests? It's not like your wet dreams and fantasies of a certain celebrity will take root, right? That only happens in porn and movies ... not real life.





	Stopwatch Fantasies

Sitting down in the nicely decorated and elegant room; you carefully took a seat in the large leather armchair, adjusting yourself until you were comfortable in its initially cold embrace. Quickly glancing around, a number of diplomas’s and awards laid scattered around the walls, the rich colour of the maple wallpaper almost completely overshadowed by the hanging frames. The smell of lavender filled your nostrils, not too overpowering, but strong enough that every single inhalation was tinged with the aromatic flower. Most impressively however was the humungous bookshelf that stretched across the entire wall opposite of your position, colourful spines of what could have been a thousand books ‘painting’ a vibrant aura that contrasted nicely against the rest of the tame room.

“As this is your first session, i’m just going to have you describe your … let’s call it condition so we can work out a contingency plan,” explained the deep but otherwise gentle voice of Dr. Stevens, the man slowly taking a seat in a similar armchair directly across from you. He was in his late 30′s, his muscular frame easily visible under his dress-shirt and suited pants. Though you tried not to ogle the other man, it was pretty tricky not to; his trimmed beard and large, hazel coloured eyes seemingly drawing you in with every sneaky glance. Shaking nervously as you thought on how to best describe your situation, the other man donned a pair of reading glasses, another tick on your … checklist.

Sensing your apprehension, the man changed his body language, relaxing his broad shoulders and spreading his legs slightly, the change already helping you clam your nerves. Taking a deep breath, you gathered your thoughts. Explaining your ‘condition’ in thorough detail over the course of around 30 minutes, the professional simply listened and occasionally made notes in a small notepad, the other time spent maintaining relaxed eye contact with you. As you talked, you gradually felt more and more open to the conversation, eventually spilling secrets that you had not initially planned on divulging. All of this was met with pristine professionalism, the other man not even raising a brow to some of your more, ‘adventurous’ speech.

-

Done with your side of the picture, the bearded man seemingly formulated an idea on the spot, making his way over to his bookshelf and pulling out a dark purple textbook, gently finding the correct pages as he sat back down again. Seemingly finding something noteworthy, you patiently waited as he scribbled down some extra information, his fountain pen making irregular scratching noises as it connected with the notepad. Looking back up towards you, you eagerly awaited what he had to offer, hoping he could help in any manner.

“In my honest opinion, i’m not sure how much help i can offer you,” began Dr. Stevens, his deep voice giving you mild goosebumps on the back of your neck. “From what you’re saying, I truly believe that your arousal problem is more something to do with a chemical imbalance than a … psychosexual fit as you described.” Though you sort of expected the news, your heart still dropped a little, the disappointment causing your hands to feel cold all of a sudden. “I know you don’t want to take drugs for this sort of problem, but i truly believe it’s the best option.” Thinking back to when one your friends from college recently ended up in the I.C.U from an accidental overdose, the thought of taking any sort of brain-related medicine scared you. Sensing your apparent fear and knowing that you probably weren’t going to go through with his advice, your Doctor leaned back slightly, his eyes going back to before when he was thinking. He sat pondering for approximately 5 minutes, gingerly leaning forward in his armchair once he was ready.

“There may be … something else though,” he suddenly suggested, his words slightly more, twisted than before, though you played it off as nothing. “Though it’s not something that we psychiatrists do anymore, mild hypnosis may have a positive effect on you.” Thinking about circus gypsies and old cartoons, you initially thought Dr. Stevens was joking, until he pulled a large stopwatch on a chain out of his breast pocket. “We still have time for your session, and, if you want, we can give it a go,” clearly offered the other man. Feeling that you had nothing to lose, you agreed, the man pulling his chair closer to yours, the two of you now only centimetres apart.

-

Dangling the chain in front of you, you noticed the intricate and gold-tipped machine parts within, a tiny ticking emitting from the watch every second. “As i want to tie the hypnosis to your lack of arousal; I want you to really think about someone that used to arouse you. Whether it be an old lover, a friend, a celebrity; keep the thought of them locked in your mind as your eyes follow the watch.” He spoke slowly and clearly, your obedient nature following and obeying his every word as if it were gospel. Already knowing who to think of, you waited for Dr. Stevens to commence the experiment of sorts. As the watch began to sway gently in front of you, your eyes followed its path, the swinging slowly increasing in tempo as minutes passed. Still thinking about that special person that once helped you cum literal bucket-loads, the world around you seemed to blur, your senses no longer registering the external stimuli from before. Lavender ceased to fill your nostrils, the bookshelf was no longer in your field of vision. The only thing that existed … was the watch.

Blinking once, you suddenly found yourself in what looked like a forest clearing, the breeze dancing delicately across your exposed skin. You were no longer in your armchair, you were no longer in Dr. Steven’s office. You were simply somewhere else. Feeling your voice mute in your throat, your thoughts trapped in your mind, you were surprisingly serene and tranquil; your fears from earlier melting away. Looking around, the sound of leafy branches swishing in the wind filled your ears, the rich aroma of pine coveting your sense of smell. Blinking once more, you realised were no longer alone in that forest clearing.

Though you could not voice your inner thoughts, there was no doubt about it, the one and only Chris Pratt was now standing opposite you. His hair flapped softly as the wind passed through it, his gaze aimed in your direction. His deep brown eyes staring directly at you, though it was not malice, it was not hatred … it was something else. Dressed in Jeans and a sleeveless tartan top, you found yourself magnetically drawn to the sudden appearer. Walking closer, the man responded to your approach by opening himself up for you, his shoulders relaxing as his arms dropped to their side. Now standing directly in front of the man you had only moments ago kept locked in your consciousness, you suddenly felt something that had been missing. A spark. Deep within you. Lost, but found once more. 

Putting a finger to his lips to indicate silence, the ultimate fantasy of yours slowly began touching himself, his left hand rubbing the front of his crotch as his right hand gently caressed his bearded face. His mouth opened to slowly suck on his fingers. his eyes half-closing as he inserted the digits into his mouth, his lips closing around them with a gentle sucking noise. Feeling weak in the knees at the vividness of the sight before you, you were seemingly ‘pushed’ backwards by an unknown force, falling backwards onto a conveniently placed tree stump that was not there earlier. Looking up from your now lowered position, you could see the celebrity slowly unbuttoning his tartan top, his chiseled and built torso finally coming into play. Covered in sweat, the light glistened off his pecs and abdominal area, your mouth watering as his two pink nipples were revealed to you. Removing his fingers from his mouth, the man moved his hand downwards and began playing with his pink bud-like nipple, tweaking it and gently pulling on it; his left hand busy with unbuttoning his now bulging zipper. Small moans escaped his maw as he passionately touched himself, the primal sounds fuelling your once missing libido.

Feeling your own erection begin to grow, you eagerly continued to watch the event before you, hoping that further stimulation would allow you to go back to normal. With his zipper undone, the red front of his jockstrap was finally revealed to you, the tip slightly darker as his 8″ penis leaked fluid onto it. Still tweaking his nipple, the jeans began to fall from his hips, more and more of his muscular thighs escaping from their denim prison as gravity aided in the clothing’s descent. Overcoming the final curve that was his large bubble butt, the jeans fell to his knees swiftly, the red jockstrap now fully on display for your eyes only. Gasping slightly, your erection slowly continued to grow, the man’s groans still filling the immediate area, the sound of trees drowning out.

-

Done with his chest for the time being, the man began to turn around, his exposed ass now right in your face. With both hands, he began to squeeze and prod his thick rear, occasionally slapping the fatty muscle tissue, dull red marks beginning to form on the sensitive area. You were hypnotised by the bouncing globes before you, wishing you could bury yourself deep within its tight warmness. Suddenly spreading his thick ass cheeks, Pratt’s hairy, pink hole was now only inches from your face. ‘Winking’ the tight entrance and moaning, your heart rate increased and sweat began to fall from your brow, the sight filling you with sexual urges and lust. This was not helped by the man bending over slightly, his ass seemingly doubling in size as the angle helped it prop itself up. With a wetted finger, he playfully began toying with his entrance, moaning as he poked and prodded the pink opening. Slipping a single digit in, he slowly fingered himself only centimetres from you, his other hand holding his cheek apart, giving you a clear view of the insertion. Building up a tempo, his moans also began to louden, the wet finger now easily slipping into the loosened hole. With sweat dripping down your face, your eyes were peeled and you were invested in the hot, sexual act unfolding before you. There was however more for him to show. With a final slap that jiggled the meaty flesh, he turned back around, his jockstrap stretched as his cock begged for release from its shackles.

Turning your attention upwards, the actor was starting to sweat slightly, the top of his hair slightly matted and damp with perspiration, his cheeks blushing red as he continued his sensual performance. Making eye contact, the electricity of pure sex exhumed from him, once again fuelling your growing erection. Inhaling the air once again, the pine aroma from earlier was now replaced with the musky odour of sweaty body-hair, most notably Pratt’s armpits and pubic area. Noticing your appreciation for his personal scent, the man closed the distance and gently sat on your lap, now directly face-to-face with you. Lifting his arms to expose his perspired armpits, another ‘force’ pushed you into the aromatic area, the intoxicating smell filling your mind with naughty and sexual thoughts. Deciding to award you for indulging in his scent, the man then stood back up, rubbing his damp jockstrap in your face, the musky pheromones from his pubic hair enhancing your already swelling erection once more. 

Teasing you, the man backed off and allowed you to take in his magnificent body fully, your entire scope of vision filled with the sexual dynamite. Gyrating his hips like a stripper and turning around on the spot, you were treated to an incredibly erotic ‘dance’ of sorts, the man still groaning and moaning as he seduced you where you sat. Moving onto the main course, the man then began to slowly unravel his jockstrap, gently pulling it away from his body, wincing as his sensitive cockhead brushed against the tight fabric. Slowly but surely, his 8″ python was eventually revealed, the engorged organ flopping out into the world for you to see. With his right hand, he slowly stroked the throbbing member, his left pulling the jockstrap downwards towards his jeans. Looking in admiration and hunger, the celebrity ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ as his sensitive penis was touched in the way he liked it to be. Extending a finger as he pumped, he gently ‘traced’ his wet slit and threw his head back as the sensitive waves of pleasure swept through him. Pre-cum continued to leak out at a constant rate, the man every so often licking the salty reward from his fingers, slurping loudly on the wet digit as he did so.

-

Still sitting, you felt as though you were close to bursting; your 7″ erection now fully returning after months of nothing. Sensing your near completion, Pratt snapped his fingers, the two of you suddenly switching roles in the blink of an eye; you on your feet while he was now sitting down. ‘Pushed’ from behind once more from unknown sources, you were brought to your knees before the smirking man, his legs opened and exposing his fully erect cock as well as his hairy hole. Though you wanted to pleasure the man with all the obedience you could muster, your body did not respond, seemingly moving and acting as if it were on autopilot. Though you did not have full control over whatever this situation was, you were not complaining, the erotic and sex-fuelled fantasy before you giving you intimate pleasure.

Still left with one body part, Pratt began removing his socks and boots from his feet, the sweaty appendages shivering as the wind blew against them. Throwing the spent footwear aside, he began rubbing the soles of both his feet across your face; your mouth and tongue, now given movement, darting across the salty skin and licking profusely. Sticking his toes in your awaiting maw, you sucked on the toe buds as they were pushed in, your cock so close to blowing its load you were having cold sweats. Licking, sucking, lapping and nibbling on the two large feet, the man moaned and stroked his cock in response, also getting very close to finishing. Still silent in regards to communicating with you, the man seemed to know exactly how you wanted him to finish. Standing up and positioning himself in front of you, you looked up as the man pumped his enlarged penis rapidly, his hand almost blurring from the angle. The musky smell of his pre-cum soaked balls so close to your face caused you to shiver with sexual anticipation. Moaning like a slut in heat, the actor ejaculated all over your stuck-out tongue and face, the warm and salty seed filling your mouth as well as covering your face. Gulping the delicious reward eagerly, you could feel the drops of excess cum drip down your face, your tongue swivelling around to catch as much semen as you could.

Breathing heavily, the man suddenly snapped his fingers once again, the scene shifting crazily once more in the blink of an eye. Back in the office, you were surprised to still see Pratt in front of you in place of Dr. Stevens. Now naked in the leather armchair, your erection was still throbbing in front of you, though your arms refused to move to relieve the pressure. Smirking, Pratt extended his legs and wrapped his feet around your throbbing penis from his seated position opposite you, an immediate groan escaping your lips as the sexy right and left foot squeezed your 7″ cock in between. Moving the two appendages up and down the entire length of your cock, you threw your head back in ecstasy, an orgasm slowly building on the horizon as pleasure built up deep within your balls and groin. Keeping eye contact with the sexual deviant, he bit his lip and half-closed his eyes sluttily, his sexualised actions pushing you further and further along. With a tightened squeeze as his soles massaged your erection, spurts of sticky white semen shot out of your pulsating member, you, screaming in pleasure as you orgasmed for the first time in months. Looking to admire your pent-up handiwork, you suddenly notice your warm semen covering … Dr Steven’s feet? 

Looking forwards, you were greeted with a naked, sweat-laced Dr. Stevens, still out of breath from having just finished on your face. Remembering the fantasy striptease as well as the hypnosis, you slowly put the pieces together. “I think … we solved your arousal problem,” explained a huffing and post-orgasm Dr. Stevens, pointing at your cock, you peering down and noticing it was already at half-mast again. Smiling, you looked back at the other man, seeing a tartan-dressed Chris Pratt in a forest clearing for only a split-second. “Ready for your follow up session?” questioned the Doctor once again, “though this time, i’d like to see you put on a show for me.” You smiled mischievously to yourself, knowing that this time, you wouldn’t even need a stopwatch to help you out.


End file.
